


In The Water

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Mermaids AU [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaids, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Damien had been forbidden to go to the ocean all his life. Today, he's decided he's had enough of that rule.He never expected to meet a real life mermaid, however.





	In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be a series that I was inspired to make by darkwarf on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Being the son of a wealthy family had its perks, but most days, Damien resented it. He hated how his parents never seemed to have time for him, always going to parties and leaving him behind, hated how they treated the people who worked for them, hated that they thought lesser of him because he was a cripple. Sure, they never said it out loud, but he knew that's what they thought of him. They wanted a perfect child that could marry into another rich family and have children, like Celine, but instead they got him.

It didn't help that for the majority of his life, he was forbidden to leave. They lived right on the ocean, but he's never felt the sand between his toes, the sea cover his skin, or seen the animals swim about. He longed for the ocean, even if he's never been there. He's envious of his sister, who could go anywhere she pleased while he was stuck limping behind. 

Not anymore, he decided. He wanted to go to the ocean, he would go to the ocean, even if it could get him in trouble. He wanted to explore the beautiful world he's been denied for so long.

So on a sunny day when his parents were gone and Celine was off at a friends house, he made his move. He knew all of the servants work patterns and schedules, knew who would tell his parents if they saw them and who wouldn't, and the fastest route to the beach itself. Everything was perfectly planned, and without fail he made it off the property and onto the path that lead to the ocean. Damien could smell the salt, hear the crashing waves and seagulls, feel the refreshing wind blow through his slicked back hair. He slowly made his way, heart filling with joy even as his leg slowed him down.

He finally came to the end of the path, where the world he's wanted to be in for so long waited for him. He took off his shoes and placed them at the path, taking the moments afterwards to admire the glory the ocean held. The crystal waters, golden sand and colorful shells all beckoned to him, begging for him to come near. 

Without hesitation, Damien stepped onto the warm sand, feeling the fine grains between his toes. He giggled to himself, walking further. It was much harder to walk on than the path, his leg cramping slightly at the unevenness and loosely compact surface, but he found he didn't care. He was finally at the place where he wanted to be for so long, and nothing could bring his heart down from the utter happiness he found. 

Damien looked to the sky and raised his arms, loving the feel of the wind blowing against him. Fluffy clouds dotted the blue above him, and the sun shined down happily at him. 

Damien turned his gaze towards the ocean, watching the waves crash against the shore with awe. He's seen this action from far away many of times, sure, but there was something different when you're right in front of the powerful force, witnessing every moment up close. He wanted to be in that water, to feel its power and see what wonders it had within. 

He slowly made his way to the water, ignoring his cramping leg in favor or taking in everything he could. Damien saw a crab scurry down the dunes, disappearing before he got a good look at it, but it fascinated him nonetheless. Looking back to the water, he took a double take when he swore he saw something a little ways off, but it vanished just as quickly. He thought nothing much of it after that. The ocean was filled with creatures, and it was probably just a fish or some other animal swimming about. 

Damien stopped when he was a few feet from the water, smiling when the tide came in far enough to tickle his feet. It felt nice, just cool enough to be comfortable without being freezing. He walked in, the water now at his ankles, seeing the first signs of life in the great vast ocean. Little fish of all sorts of colors darted and swam around his feet, chasing each other, and he watched them happily. He wondered what it would be like to know what they were thinking, to be free just like they were.

As Damien went further and further into the ocean, the more free he felt, free like the life here. It was up to his calves now, and he could feel the current pulling on him, power that could sweep him away in a strong tug if it so choosed. For whatever reason, the thought didn't scare him. Any other moment, he knew he would have, but right now, there was nothing but excitement. 

He looked backwards to the shore, just then realizing just how far away he was. The water was nearly to his waist, the current even stronger now, pulling him in. A small knot of panic appeared in his stomach as Damien attempted to move back to the beach, his leg shaking underneath him with strain. He barely had time to register the tall wave forming in front of him before it crashed down, sucking the boy under the salty, unforgiving sea.

Damien fought against the strength of the waves, trying to break through to the surface, but his leg held him down like a stone. It refused to move, the muscle finally having enough of his retaliation. He struggled to not swallow the water, but it was getting hard. His chest and lungs burned from lack of air, and his fight was gradually leaving him with each moment. His eyes were wide open, stinging from the salt in the water.

_This can't be how I die!_ he thought desperately, even as it was clear he was lost. Even if he wasn't crippled, Damien has never learned to swim in his life. He was helpless against the brutal ocean.

His feet hit the sandy ground, but he couldn't find the strength to push himself up. His body gave up, closing eyes giving into the darkness, ready to live out his fate-

And something strong wrapped around his waist, and briefly Damien wondered if it was death themself ready to take his soul, but instead of the darkness like he was expecting, he was pulled up up and up until he was above the water. He instantly started gasping, filling his lungs with precious air and coughing harshly. Whatever was holding him started moving in one direction, and Damien found himself too weak to resist the being, thinking that if it had malicious intent it would have let him drown. 

Soon the boy realized he was heading towards the shore, and before he knew he was being gently placed in the shallow water. Damien shook his head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts swarming him, seeing something bright and red right in front of him. After another moment of looking, he realized it was covered in scales, each one a different shade of red that glimmered beautifully in the sunlight. He found more and more, following the red trail until it lead to what Damien could only assume was a fin of some sorts. It reminded him of a fan with the way it contracted and expanded in the water, thin, webbing like folds in between thick lines. He trailed back up, following the long path until he was met by... 

Damien blinked furiously, trying to make sure what he was seeing wasn't some sort of hallucination, but the image did not change in the slightest.

The upper half of this creature looked human, or human enough, from what he could see. It looked like a human male with light red skin, fins on his elbows, pointed ears, some sort of tattoo where his heart would be, waving dark hair and what Damien could only assume to be a mustache, the the most amazing eyes he's ever seen. They reminded the boy of fire from the way they danced and shone, comforting and warm. They made Damien blush, the amount of attention this creature was giving him unlike anything he's gotten from anyone else.

The creature tilted his head, as if waiting for him to say something. Damien swallowed, opening his mouth, hoping to thank the creature for saving him, but all that came out was a stuttering, "h-hi?"

The creature blinked, as if he was contemplating the boy's greeting. Damien watched from the corner of his eye how the tail moved back and forth in the water, seeing the muscles ripple. It probably could strangle him or drag him under if it so chosen to, but he wasn't scared. More embarrassed than anything he was going to be honest.

"Hello," the creature finally said, an odd accent that Damien couldn't quite place lacing his voice, almost slurring. The voice was deeper than he expected it to be, almost guttural and very bold sounding. It raised a hand from the water, and the boy saw how it was partially webbed, and gave a tiny wave. Damien just stared at him, not sure what to say or do. Those eyes were burning into him, the blush on his cheeks refusing to cool. 

"W-what are you?" came flying from Damien's mouth before he could censor himself, breaking eye contact with the creature. When he didn't reply at first, the boy looked back at him, surprised when the creature was nearly nose to nose with him. They both did nothing for a few seconds, and Damien had the feeling the other was trying to take in as much information about him as he could, which the boy couldn't really blame him on. He was doing the same thing.

"There is no word for it in your language, but I do believe the term is 'mermaid' or 'merman,'" the creature told him, making Damien's jaw go slack. Mermaid? As in the fictional beings from fairy tales that he's read dozens of times? Maybe he really did drown, and this was some sort of afterlife. 

The merman must have seen the look on his face, leaning back a little while giving him a small smile. "I assure you that I'm real. Are you alright, by the way? That was quite the tumble you took."

"I-ah- I'm fine. Thank you for saving me..." Damien said, still embarrassed that he was stupid enough to try and control the current or something. What was he thinking, especially since he couldn't even swim? He got lucky that there was this merman nearby that was willing to save him. "What's... your name?"

The merman tilted his head again, thinking. "I think the closest translation would be William, so you may call me that. May I ask for your name as well?"

"Damien," the boy told him, watching as the creature took in the information, rolling it around in his mind. 

"I was nice to meet you... Damien," the merman,  _William,_ said slowly, his long tail seemingly curling around the boy, never touching him but creating a little circle. Damien held his breath, captured by the look of awe on the others face. He wasn't sure what there was to be in awe about. He had no doubt his hair was a mess, clothes covered and wrinkled with water and salt, skin flushed and leg aching. The merman probably could even see his leg, but he still felt self conscious about it, knowing that his leg was one of the reasons he couldn't even keep himself afloat.

In a second, the merman was gone, darting into the crystal waters and swimming off like a flash of lightning. The boy was left stunned, staring at where he had been moments before, a little disappointed that he was gone. But hey, who was he to say? Damien wasn't anything special to look at or to be with, just some rich kids crippled son.

It took much time and effort, but he managed to stand up, greatly favoring his good leg, and limp back to the path where he left his shoes to head home. Before the beach went out of his sight, he looked back, still finding himself wanting to come back, even if he didn't go into the water. Would William come back to see him? Damien didn't know why he would, but for whatever reason, he hoped so. 

He didn't notice the merman watching him as he went out of sight, diving into the deep waters, wondering about the boy he saved.             

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
